Rencontre du ciel et du soleil
by Lecfan
Summary: Avec ses amis, Gokudera et Yamamoto, Tsuna se fait enlever par des hommes en costard. Que veulent-ils ? Pourquoi les avoir enlevés ? Qui est l'étrange personne qui partage la cellule de Tsuna ?... (Semi-UA)


**Resumé : Avec ses amis, Gokudera et Yamamoto, Tsuna se fait enlever par des hommes en costard. Que veulent-ils ? Pourquoi les avoir enlevés ? Qui est l'étrange personne qui partage la cellule de Tsuna ?... (Semi-UA)**

**Pairing : Aucun**

**Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas.**

Chapitre 1 : _L'enlèvement_

-Tsuna ! Lèves-toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! déclara Sawada Nana.

Elle était debout à côté du lit de son fils, Sawada Tsunayoshi, âgé de treize ans. Le jeune homme était enveloppé dans ses couvertures comme dans un cocon.

-Hum…Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plait… Supplia le garçon en se réveillant un peu pour se rendormir aussitôt.

-Tsuna ! Gokudera et Yamamoto t'attendent.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Sursauta l'adolescent.

Tsuna sauta de son lit. Sa mère sortit en le prévenant que deux tartines l'attendaient sur la table de la cuisine. Les cheveux bruns du garçon semblant défié la gravité étaient emmêlés dans un méli-mélo complexe que le propriétaire tentait de démêler. Ses yeux brun chocolat affichaient encore une expression ensommeillée. Il s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate bleu foncé, un polo et un pantalon noirs. Il descendit de l'étage et entra dans la cuisine en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 7h30.

-Salut, Ka-san ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien. Dépêche-toi, Tsu-kun.

-Tsuna embrassa sa mère. Il avala ses deux tartines à toutes vitesses et pris son sac bandoulière. Il enfila ses chaussures et annonça :

-Je m'en vais, Ka-san !

-Tu n'as pas oublié ton Bento ?

-Non, Ka-san.

-Bonne journée. Soit prudent !

-Oui.

Tsuna sortit de la maison. Au niveau du portail, deux adolescents attendaient. L'un avait les cheveux argentés et les yeux verts, plusieurs anneaux orées ses mains. Le gilet noir qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise blanche de son uniforme était ouvert. Sa cravate était légèrement desserrée. Le tout donnait au garçon des allures de délinquant.

Le deuxième adolescent avait quant à lui les cheveux noirs coupé court. Ses yeux noirs rieurs étaient ajustés à son sourire qui ne le lâchait pas. Il portait, comme Tsuna, un pull noir les manches coupés et en dessous, une chemise blanche mais sans cravate. Dans son dos, il portait sa batte de baseball dans son étui de tissus violet. Cette batte ne le quittait jamais, il était après tout l'ace de l'équipe. Ces deux garçons étaient très beau et dégageait une aura qui faisait d'eux les idoles du collège. Tsuna, quant à lui, était connu comme Dame-Tsuna au vu de ses résultats scolaires et de sa « nullité » en sport. Malgré tout, après être devenu amis avec les deux adolescents, ses résultats scolaires et sportifs s'étaient amélioré jusqu'à atteindre la moyenne.

-Yo, Tsuna ! Salua Yamamoto, le baseballeur.

-Bonjour, Tsuna-sama ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, Gokudera.

-Bonjour Yamamoto, bonjour Gokudera.

-As-tu bien dormis, Tsuna-sama ?

-Oui, Gokudera mais arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Appelle-moi Tsuna.

-Non, Tsuna-sama. J'ai trop de respect pour toi.

Tsuna soupira et Yamamoto se mit à rire. Tsuna était dérangé par le surnom que lui avait affublé Gokudera. Cependant, il avait réussi, il y a quelques jours, à que le « délinquant » le tutoie. Petite réussite, beaucoup d'effort. Les trois amis prirent la direction de l'école discutant de tous et de rien Soudain, une camionnette noire s'arrêta à côté d'eux, des hommes en noir en sortirent. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe d'amis et de jetèrent sur Tsuna. Instinctivement, ou pas, Yamamoto se saisit de sa batte et frappa les premiers hommes à agresser les amis. Gokudera commença à donner des coups de pieds assez puissants aux agresseurs puis une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloigné du brun, il leur balançait de la dynamite qui sortait d'où ne sait où et était allumé on ne sait comment. Tsuna quant à lui n'avait pas vraiment réagit tout de suite. Il s'était figé sur place et observait ses amis se battre. Cependant, déjà des bleus et des coupures apparaissaient sur les corps des deux adolescents. Alors, Tsuna réagit. Il s'éloigne du lieu de combat et cria :

-Eh ! C'est moi que vous voulait ? Alors venez me chercher ?

Il s'élança ensuite en voyant trois hommes se rapprochaient. Il avait réussi à attirer trois hommes, ce qui en laissait trois autres à Gokudera et Yamamoto. Tsuna espérait que ces amis étaient assez forts pour les battre. Tsuna réfléchit alors à sa propre situation. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait après les avoir attirés les agresseurs. Il pensa à les amener au commissariat ou à un policier en patrouille. Le commissariat était trop loin et ce n'était pas l'heure de la patrouille. Hibari ? Cela signifiait aller au collège et entrainait ses camarades dans le danger. Il avait aperçu les pistolets que les hommes avaient à leur ceinture. Ils ne les avaient pas utilisés donc ils le voulaient vivants. Le cerveau de Tsuna tourna à plein régime. Il cherchait les différentes possibilités qui se présentaient à lui et les écartaient une par une. Tsuna tourna dans une ruelle pour apercevoir ses poursuivants. Un…deux…trois…Ils étaient tous là. L'avantage d'avoir été persécuté pendant des années (et ça continué encore) était qu'à force, Tsuna avait une bonne endurance et une bonne vitesse de course tant qu'il ne trébuchait pas. Ces compétences qu'il avait obtenu lui permettre de rester assez éloigné de ses poursuivants et de n'être essoufflé.

Il entra dans la cour, entouré de palissades, du bâtiment. Tsuna sauta sur les échafaudages et grimaça. Il avait eu un moment le vertige en regardant le sol mais il continua. Franchement, il y avait une chose que Tsuna savait mieux faire que personnes (en dehors de fuir) c'était de grimper. Il aimait grimper. Grimper lui permettrait de se rapprocher du ciel et étrangement lorsqu'il était au sommet du mur, de la falaise…qu'il avait escaladé, il se sentait libre. Derrière lui, des bruits métalliques se firent entendre. Tsuna atteignit une plateforme, qui deviendrait sûrement à la fin de la construction un balcon.

L'adolescent chercha un instant un montant qui sortait les échafaudages. Il y avait quelques jours, un accident avait eu lieu sur le site. Les montants de certains échafauds avait été mal fixé, plusieurs ouvriers avaient d'ailleurs été envoyé à l'hôpital. Les erreurs de montage n'avaient pas été encore réparées, Tsuna voulait prendre avantage de cela. Il repéra alors ce qu'il cherchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poursuivants. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Le brun monta sur le balcon, s'accrocha et donna un grand coup de pied dans le montant. L'échafaudage trembla. Pas assez puissant. Les agresseurs se rapprochaient dangereusement. L'adolescent donna à nouveau trois puissants coups. Au bout du troisième, un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Les poursuivants s'arrêtèrent net, se demandant ce qui se passait. Soudain, la passerelle qui se situait sous leurs pieds, trembla. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, comprenant ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'échafaud s'effondra sous les cris des « pauvres » victimes.

Tsuna se redressa. Il sourit. Il avait vaincu trois hommes. Il était heureux. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durer. Il se retourna sentant une présence derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un homme habillé en costard noir, qu'on lui appliqua de force un mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez. Il ne put pas le temps de se débattre qu'il s'évanouit.

**S'il vous plait commentez.**

**C'est ma première fanfic sur Reborn avec une autre en cours d'écriture.**

**Dites-moi si je ne décris pas assez bien le caractère des personnages.**


End file.
